everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Wonder's
Aaron Wonder is the son of Alice,The protagonist from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland,He is a wonderful creative and adventurous teen but his curiosity can get him into trouble at sometimes,In the destiny conflict, he is on neither on their side as he is a "Rebellious Royal". But Headmaster Grimm cannot allow that to happen so he gave Aaron a "choice" of being a Royal or a Rebel. So, Headmaster Grimm gave him two roommates, a Royal leader named Cendre and a Rebel leader named Marley Ficient, in General,the choice will take longer to answer. Aaron made some new friends. Though Aaron is not a Wonderlandian, he has a lot of friends who came from Wonderland, some he met in his childhood. To repeat, he is not a Wonderlandian but he has Wonderlandian magic. He rarely uses it but he still has his own Magic touch Portrayers In English, Aaron could or would be voiced by Evan Smith Character Personality Aaron is a wonderful person who is not afraid to show who he really is,He's most noticeable traits are being a creative and adventurous teen. He thinks that his destiny is just too good to be true and his looking forward to it. He's destined to be the next "Alice" but he will play out his story with a twist. Aaron's mother, Alice, is proud of her son for being the next "Alice". Aaron always agrees with his mother even though it sounds too far fetched or impossible the Wonder's will always making it happen,Aaron's curiosity obviously avoiding it but he can stop wondering about things,He's lately treated as "Rebellious Royal" Royal at heart but with a Rebel attitude so Headmaster Grimm Roommate him with two leaders one is the leader of the Royals named Cendre Son of Cinderella and the leader of the Rebel named Marley Ficient Son of Maleficient. Appearance Aaron has a Blonde hair,bright blue eyes and pale skin,Aaron's attire is mostly Blue and White. Fairy Tale Main article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Relationship Family Aaron's mother is one of the most iconic Fairy Tale character Alice and Aaron's father presumably could be a King of an old kingdom but Aaron doesn't know about his father being a Royal and he has an 11 year old little brother named Alec,Aaron dearly love his whole family. Friends Aaron,is usually friendly around people he has lots of friends in Ever After High he's two roommates Cendre and Marley get along with each other actually it's only Cendre who's likely disagree but his not gonna complain about it even Marley. Cendre is Aaron's roommate Aaron has a good relationship with him and with his other Royal friends too but Cendre try's to convince that Aaron to be Royal instead of a Rebel Aaron will most likely ignore Cendre but thre still great friends. Marley in the other hand is more misunderstood but his trying to make a new chapter to the Rebels and making peace with the Royals Marley considered that Aaron is one of his BFFA's And his relationship with his fellow Wonderlandian is great. Pet Aaron has a Gold pet cat named Chloe. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alice in Wonderland